


Tear Love From Flesh and Bones

by Dat1Slime



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, half life vr but the ai are self aware
Genre: Blood, Gordon isn't human so don't worry, Hard vore, Other, Please don't cancel me for this fic, They/Themrey, Vore, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dat1Slime/pseuds/Dat1Slime
Summary: It's just 637 words of Gordon and Benrey eating each other. That's the fic. It's kinda sexual?? Not really tho. Don't worry they both consented to this.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Tear Love From Flesh and Bones

The sight was probably rather gruesome and horrifying to anyone looking from the outside in. But to Benrey and Gordon it was a site of their love, as strange and twisted that it might seem. Gordon was laid on newly purchased sheets, purchased specifically for this occasion, looking as though he had been mauled by a savage animal. Benrey was currently sat on top of him looking equally as destroyed, gnawing away at the flesh and bone of his left shoulder while Gordon had the pleasure of mangling the fingers of their left hand with his teeth. Their flesh was strangely sweet and their blood even sweeter and oddly thick, like warm gooey maple syrup. He grinded the bone of their fingers into a chalky substance. 

Benrey pulled away from Gordon's neck to stare down at him, their mouth covered in blood,  _ his blood _ . They pulled their hand out of his mouth and cupped his face with their now mangled stump of a hand and their other surprisingly still fine hand. Gordon returned the favor in his own way hooking his mauled arm around their neck using it to help him sit up a bit. Their lips met naturally; Gordon could taste his metallic blood as it mixed amazingly with Benrey's sickeningly sweet one, the flavor intoxicating. Benrey's good hand trailed down Gordon's body until it reached his destroyed thigh. Claws dug into the flesh, grabbing a handful of the delectable goodness. They pulled away from the kiss as they ripped a chunk out, extracting a soft groan for Gordon as well. Bringing the chunk of Gordon’s flesh to their face they looked Gordon in the eyes as they feasted upon it. Gordon's heart skipped a beat, it was so lovely how this moment was theirs to share. Partaking in the flesh of the other in a less traditional way, it was okay though. Gordon loved this so much more. It was  **so** much more intimate to him. 

Gordon opened his mouth hungry for more of his partner and Benrey obliged placing their left forearm in front of his mouth. Gordon wrapped his mouth around it, teeth already pressing into flesh and tongue swirling around desperate for the taste of their sweetness. As teeth dug in Benrey went back to extracting more flesh from Gordon's thighs. Flesh ripped from bone and Gordon delighted in the taste. Bite after bite he kept going till the arm matched the hand, a mess of destroyed flesh barely clinging to chipped and broken bones. Gordon's thighs were in no better condition but at least they matched with his lower legs now. 

Tonight was a good night with great food. They were both full now and Benrey pulled their arm from Gordon’s mouth slowly bringing themself to lay against Gordon's side, their face pressed up to his left shoulder slowly lapping up the blood that pooled there. Mangled legs intertwined and Benrey felt the tiniest regret for destroying Gordon's only hand because they really wanted to hold hands right about now. 

"Thank you Benrey. For doing this. Letting me do this." His voice was barely a whisper but he needed Benrey to know he loved every second of it. "You were so good. You  _ tasted  _ so good." Benrey purred at the praise. They peppered kisses against Gordon's shoulder and neck. In between kisses quiet little "I love you"s poured out of their mouth along sweet voice. 

"I love you too Benrey" Gordon's eyes slowly fell shut and once he drifted off to sleep did Benrey follow. They could rest easy with a belly full of the other and the knowledge that come morning the only evidence of their feeding were blood stained sheets and clothes that would be disposed of quickly before anyone else catches on to their late night snacking.


End file.
